


我搞到男神了（吗）-21

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [21]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 1





	我搞到男神了（吗）-21

清晨，李赫宰是被夺命连环call叫醒的，电话接通何平破口大骂问他在哪，旁边还夹杂着琛哥和许恩元的声音。李赫宰还没从梦里醒来，旁边伸过来一只手夺走手机，摁了挂断。李东海往他怀里钻了钻，额头贴着胸膛。  
“困死了...”  
“....海哥，刚刚是平哥的电话。”李赫宰直觉大事不妙，一会自己要替李东海挨骂了。  
李东海理都不理，手臂一圈压住他的身体“不管，困。”  
李赫宰睁着眼睛望向上方的水晶吊灯，认真思考，李东海究竟还有多少惊喜是自己不知道的。敢在经纪人不知道为什么焦头烂额的时候挂电话，借自己几个胆子都不敢。  
正想着，李东海的手盖住他的眼睛，人困得声音都腻在一起。  
“睡觉。”

李赫宰理直气壮地想，既然要挨骂，那就睡爽了再说。

挨骂的时候不会这样想的。

上午九点，李赫宰和李东海黏在一起坐在起居室的沙发，另外一张长沙发和单人沙发坐着何平琛哥和许恩元。  
李东海明显还在神游，恹恹的倚着李赫宰，浴袍的领子开了一半，胸肌沟的内侧明显有零星的吻痕。见此，许恩元明显倒吸口气，趁着琛哥没看自己，赶紧掏出手机快速打字再放回去。  
李东海真的很困，又困又累。他们两个人昨晚喝了点酒就没有回去，直接在晚上吃饭喝酒的地方开了间房。微醺的时候理智不占上风，李赫宰抱着他的腰贴在一起，几乎不需要做什么，两个人自动拥着对方滚进床褥间，衣服从进门的玄关一路扔到卧室。  
那一刻世界像泼墨了一样，李赫宰的手臂牢牢圈住他的腰，急匆匆握着他的手贴到自己的身体上。他什么都想不到，酒精麻痹的大脑放纵今夜狂欢。  
后果就是今天浑身不适，腰和腿的酸痛感强烈，差点没起来床。李东海话也懒着说，又不得不强打精神，李赫宰察觉他不适轻轻替他揉腰。

“你们俩可真够行的，还临时开房，你俩还想干什么，用不用我们帮你们领个证。”  
琛哥恨铁不成钢说道“能不能有一点明星的觉悟，你们俩能不能安分点，现在是拍戏。”

李赫宰认认真真点头，态度一如既往地好，只是眼神压根没分给他们，一直专注地盯着李东海。他这时候知道理亏了，好不容易有一天晚上李东海没有用拍戏来推拒，就格外的放肆了一点，现在不好好表现以后怕是都没得吃。  
琛哥说什么他不是很在意，只要是跟李东海在一起的，哪怕是稍微出格他也不慌。  
李东海实在是听的耳朵疼，终于开口。

“别念了…这不是没人看见嘛…”他对许恩元挑了挑眉“元元~我最近两个月有几次热搜？”

许恩元被点名一下子挺直腰板，快速回想了一下。  
“应该有十多个吧。”

李东海笑眯眯点头“你看，这不是比以前少很多了嘛。”

“哦，你这意思，我还得给你发个大勋章？”琛哥无语，以前那种夜夜笙歌还有理了。  
他们两边昨天晚上都以为是另一边最后把人接走了，昨天的通告表出得早他就没过问，谁能想到这两个人胆子这么大。  
早上提前来酒店想把人叫起来录问候视频才发现这两个人根本没在房间里，打电话还给挂了，一直等到八点多再打过来才接通。想到此，琛哥脸更黑，还在电话里听到李赫宰故意撒娇讨吻，他们鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。再看现在李赫宰一脸正直，琛哥简直要把白眼翻上天去，这小子不火谁火，演得真像那么回事。  
“我说你们....”  
“哎呀哎呀，我头疼...”李东海倒吸口气捂住额头，一脸虚弱倒进李赫宰怀里，身体一动不小心扯到腰，李东海龇牙咧嘴痛呼。  
“疼死了...你再念我不拍了！给我几个综艺都哄不好我！”  
“真人秀我还没答应，不拍了就没有综艺。”琛哥冷静回道“因为你俩今天上午没起来，晚上加班录视频，单人镜头和双人镜头都要有，不拍没有饭吃。”  
李东海气不过，只好打李赫宰一拳出气。  
“就怪你！没完没了没完没了，我让你停你还不停，你还腆着脸跟我说....”话没说完李赫宰立马凑近吻住他的唇，把后边差点顺嘴说出来的床上那点恶趣味一起吞没。  
李赫宰美滋滋地抱住人接吻，李东海在他腿上折腾半天也拗不过，越打他越觉得有趣。不晓得以前那些人具体在李东海面前是怎么表现的，不过他摸得清楚影帝哥哥看起来放荡实则可爱害羞的点在哪里。

“你别...不许亲我！！你今晚半夜才下戏！”

李东海的手劲有多大工作室的人无一不知，李赫宰眉头都没皱，从原来笑眯眯迅速换上一副委屈的表情，表演一个乖巧的大狗狗。手臂牢牢圈着李东海的腰，任人扑腾捶自己几拳面不改色，反而笑得更开心，蹭着李东海的脖颈撒娇。  
许恩元暗自赞叹，对李赫宰只剩钦佩。

-  
真人秀是以任务形式来录制的，做游戏定输赢分成两队，然后各自完成节目组下发的任务，做得好的那一组可以拥有睡屋内的特权，另一组只能睡外头的帐篷。是较为普遍的游戏类综艺节目。  
李东海从来没上过这种综艺，签合同的时候停顿了几秒，旁边在上综艺这一点算是他前辈的李赫宰安慰他到时候一组就好。李东海心想也是，反正跟李赫宰一起绝对不会出什么问题，虽然自己没经验，有李赫宰陪着至少还能自然点。  
谁能想到偏偏不凑巧，他们没分到一起去。

李东海趁着镜头没在自己这边，仰天长叹，居然没跟李赫宰在一起。他们被分在两边了，还要竞争抢谁住房子。李东海有点无语，之所以当初答应接就是想跟李赫宰公费谈一把过过瘾，谁能想到居然出这岔子。  
趁着各自队员在比赛，李赫宰瞄着众人的目光，偷偷摸摸站到李东海身边来。刚刚走路的时候他就想跟李东海说悄悄话，脚尖一转就被人察觉出意图，冲他比划了个噤声的动作。李赫宰只好老老实实跟在自己队后边，时不时回头瞄一眼，一脸欲言又止。  
还好现在没人注意到他，李赫宰一边看着别人的颜色，一边一小步一小步往李东海那边去，四处看看发现没人注意，装作不经意地走到李东海身后，十分自然地搭上肩膀。他以为李东海会有点反应，吓一跳或者惊喜。没想到李东海只是看了他一眼，然后又转回头去看正在比赛的两个人，身体习以为常放松倚着他。  
李赫宰顿时觉得不爽，双手在李东海身前交叉，晃了晃。  
“他们俩玩得真好。”  
“嗯。”  
李东海回了一声，莫名其妙看了一眼，这明显是没话找话，干什么呢。  
李赫宰没得到预想中的反应，又晃了晃。  
“我也会玩这个，玩得特好。”  
“啊，是吗，一会就到你了。”  
李东海哪里想到那么多，专心看被人玩游戏。李赫宰拍了拍他，干脆把下巴枕在他肩膀上，李东海吓了一跳，连忙拉开距离。他把两个人衣服上的麦捂住，凑到李赫宰耳边一字一句说道。  
“别惹事。”

李赫宰委屈的撇撇嘴，笔直站在旁边，右手握住左手腕恭敬的姿势。可惜眼睛时不时看一眼李东海，坚持了几分钟又凑过去。

“你给我加油吗？”

李东海莫名其妙看人一眼，按理说李赫宰上过的综艺可比自己多了不少，现在这是在干什么。他推了下李赫宰，笑人没正形，点点头哄着。  
“加加加，给你加油，你快去吧。”  
“真的吗？”李赫宰看着他，挤出一点委屈的神情，“你不会看别人吧。”  
李东海又瞪了他一眼，说几遍了，收敛点别惹事。

李赫宰是真的以为李东海会一直只看自己的，得意洋洋准备，余光却发现李东海压根没看自己，紧紧盯着自己的队员加油。他顿时有一种奇妙的感觉，不想让李东海露脸，想把人扛起来扔进车里，不给别人看了，也不许看别人。  
他是想放水的，开始游戏前休息的时候他去看过外边露营的帐篷，铺着厚厚的睡袋和发热垫，被子也算是暖和，但再怎么也是在室外。他想放水输几回让李东海那队住在屋里，奈何他菜李东海也差不多的菜，两个人前后脚跟对方的队伍1V1竟然还能都输了。  
第一个游戏结束后的中场休息，李赫宰黏到李东海身边，跟他约定好不管谁睡到屋里都让另一个进来。李东海瞄他一眼，笑。  
“你是不是就想睡屋里才跟我说这个？”  
“谁输谁赢不知道呢！”  
“那你刚刚是在干嘛？通敌？”李东海开玩笑伸出手推了下李赫宰的胸膛“这可不行啊，咱们现在是对手。”  
李赫宰满不在乎，反正离了镜头他也不需要担心太多了，干脆握住李东海的手放在自己心口的位置，衬衫薄，李东海的手掌能感受到皮肤下有力跳动的心脏。  
“那我现在弃暗投明去你这边好不好？”  
“说什么呢...”  
李东海脸颊微红，有些害臊，慌张地四处看了一圈，然后佯装嗔怪地打了下李赫宰的手。  
“胡说八道...也不怕被听见。”  
李赫宰才不在乎，冲人呲牙一笑，蹲下身子蜷在李东海腿边。  
“我就是想和你在一块待着，你要是嫌烦，我一会就不去找你了。”他顿了顿，声音低落下去，听着怪可怜的，再配上现在这样蜷成一团的姿势更像个遗弃的大狗。  
“我想你了，你也不看我，就看别人。”

李东海无奈叹气，揉一揉李赫宰的头发。软软的，蓬松的，手感极好。他忍不住抓了又抓，再把揉乱的发型顺好。  
“没有，别太明显了知道吧，表现不好就没有下次一起来玩了。”

李赫宰暗自窃喜，就知道李东海一定会心软。他蹭着人这个那个说了半天，干脆身子一扭挡住视线。他弯着腰没人看得到这边在干什么，李赫宰也确实没做什么，只不过是吻了吻李东海，悄悄地牵手。  
这都是他们平日里喜欢的身体接触，李东海放松身体被他吻着，另一只手伸上去揉了揉他的耳垂。

琛哥要是知道会有这些事非要被气死，还好这一次只有两个人的助理跟，许恩元早都跟小宋打好招呼，这两人只要不做出格的事就别管，盯好镜头就行。小宋尽职尽责，还在录节目的时候被许恩元拉到角落里好好科普了一番赫海爱情故事。  
小宋是真的新人，听许恩元滔滔不绝地讲一愣一愣，最后好半天才说出话。

“那....他们是炮友变真爱啊？”

“bingo！”

许恩元拍拍肩膀“不错吧，好嗑的，你仔细观察，要有洞察力。”

于是小宋经历了一些惊恐的事情。

李赫宰抢气球跑到一半遇到拦路的李东海，象征性的围着人转了几圈主动把气球送给李东海，转身再去抢一个。小宋看着不远处因为抢气球差点打起来的1V1，刚要暗示李赫宰便被许恩元摁住。  
“你说现在最有看点的是什么？”

小宋眨了眨眼，“是什么？”

“搞cp。”许恩元拍了拍他，一脸过来人的表情“让他俩自己玩，我们看戏就行了。反正节目组也会剪，就算不剪也有cp搞搞，不亏。”

小宋迷迷糊糊地坐下，是这样吗....  
他忍不住想，见过那种大白狗狗吗？随便玩的时候会咬着玩具一脸兴奋围着人转圈，从前转到后从后转到前，摸摸他的头尾巴已经欢快的摆来摆去缠在人大腿上了。见到人要是往自己这边走兴奋地窜出去十几米再屁颠屁颠跑回来。  
简直快要看到李赫宰身后的尾巴在摇了。  
场上有很多奇怪的事，比如李赫宰隔空几号人给李东海递水，被中间的人开玩笑抢走倒是没生气，笑眯眯又把自己的那瓶拧开盖送给李东海。录着录着节目两个人又黏到一块去，躲在角落里不知道说什么直到镜头跟上去才分开。  
综艺录制氛围轻松，李赫宰闲的没事不自觉地凑到李东海那边，看人总盯着别人又酸又气，不是故意捂住李东海的眼睛就是偷偷摸摸戳人家腰。来来回回几次李东海终于不耐烦了，打了下他的手，“干嘛！”

........

两人对视片刻，李赫宰笑嘻嘻地冲人做了个鬼脸转身跑了几步。他是以为李东海会追过来打自己一下，至少象征性的意思一下。结果跑出几步一回头，人家理都没理他，正在紧张地看着场中两个做游戏的人。  
李赫宰停住脚步，尴尬又自然地绕了个大圈走回李东海身边，他也不介意人家忙着看游戏，鼓鼓脸捏住李东海的袖子。捏了一会又想起来李东海跟他说过不要太放肆，赶紧放开手装模作样摆了个姿势也跟着看。  
他也就消停了三分钟，又开始一会瞟一眼李东海，蠢蠢欲动想做点什么。从上到下从左到右看了一圈，偷偷摸摸自以为装的很好，摸了摸李东海的肩膀。

小宋实在看不下去，已经几次想打断都被许恩元拉住。眼瞧着这两个人越来越放肆，他终于觉得不对了。

“这，这不行吧！”

他们走山路路过泉溪石头路，李赫宰噔噔噔跳下去，回头等着李东海那队。一直等到李东海走到那里，忙不迭在旁边拼命冲人招手，然后喜滋滋扶着李东海下来。怕李东海站不稳另一只手护在腰旁，那副架势大有如果摄像机不在就要把人直接抱下来的气势。

许恩元满不在意，他被李东海训练出来的，连影帝千里捉奸都经历过，这种小场面完全不会怕。甚至还挥了挥手有闲心给他例证分析。  
“看到没，攻都是这样，很贴心的。这种攻啊，才能牢牢抓住别人的心。我跟你说，这个在耽美里边叫...”  
“他俩可不是一个队的，这不太行吧。”小宋颇为担忧。  
“不要慌，这才哪到哪，他俩本来就是绑在一起来的，装不认识扯什么淡呢。”许恩元安抚道“要不你去拦？我可不敢去。”

小宋想了下传闻中李东海发脾气，缩了下肩膀，坐回去了。

录制从早到晚都不会停，李东海开始还觉得挺有意思，玩到下午在山间的时候已经颓了。跟在队伍的最后，喘着气摆摆手，镜头怼到他脸上也没躲，冲着摄像机噘嘴。  
“啊...累了，不知道综艺这么累，还是演戏适合我。”  
闻言，前边一个小明星转过身来，冲李东海伸出手。  
“东海哥，累了？”  
“啊...你们体力真好。”李东海笑了笑，“年轻人跟我真的不一样。”  
他们是一个队的，李东海想也没想就搭住借了把力，这一整天下来翻山渡水还要时不时拼命玩一回游戏，他确实有点吃不消。扶他的小明星他蛮脸熟的，是隔壁娱乐公司的老牌流量了，人长得乖嘴也甜，稳稳地吃着这碗明星饭不怕饿。  
李东海倒是挺喜欢这个人的，他莫名其妙变成影帝以后头一回遇到个还算是正常的同行，没一上来就要摸他求他睡，把他扶到平路松开手继续走。他只是单纯的对工作同事有好感，感谢扶了自己一把所以多看了几眼而已。不远处的李赫宰立马拉下脸，皱起眉头往这边看了几次。  
之后所有的群体能在一起的时候，李赫宰次次有意无意挡开李东海跟自己队的人凑在一起，他们两边穿着不同颜色的衣服，他混在人家队伍中间十分显眼。  
李赫宰就是单纯的气不过，像那种小粉丝一样，看见李东海跟别人多说一句话免不住多想，明知道什么也没有也不行。  
他甚至无聊到两队1V1选人对决的时候第一个站出来点了那个扶了李东海的人，带着莫名其妙的气势，还看了眼李东海的反应。  
李东海能有什么反应，开开心心给自己队友加油，连看都没看李赫宰一眼。李赫宰泄气想到，非要扳回一局来给李东海看看，到底谁才是最好的小明星。

李赫宰运动神经发达这个事李东海早就听说过，现在时代跟以前不同，工作室给李赫宰接过不少演戏以外的工作。在有些节目上表现突出工作室也会稍微营销一下，他看过几次，李赫宰综艺里各种运动都做得不错，有几次他都想给人干脆送去当选手算了。  
他站在场外抱臂，笑眯眯看着李赫宰从一开始就拉出那个人五六米的距离，也不知道是怎么了，忽然间就认真起来，硬是远远把另一人甩出一段距离来。李东海这还是第一次在现场看李赫宰，目光紧紧跟随者人的身影，嘴角笑容愈发放大。  
他光顾着看李赫宰，全然没发现自己一副少女姿态，双手握拳捏在一起，视线一直跟着李赫宰跑。他连镜头定在自己脸上也没注意到，对决的起点就是终点，李赫宰已经往他们这边直直地冲过来了。  
李东海远远地跟李赫宰对视，忍不住笑起来，眼睛一点点变亮。如果只有他们两个人在，他想张开手臂。

李赫宰已经跑回终点了，被自己队友冲过去抱住，他从人群里看了一眼旁边的李东海，也正在看着他。李赫宰笑了笑，转头庆贺。  
不远处的许恩元可是一点都没错过，激动地打了一下小宋的肩，兴奋的双眼放光。摩擦拳掌半天也不知道他在兴奋什么，小宋苦着脸坐在那，总觉得自己快要倒霉了。

-  
当天节目一直录到晚上露营，李东海洗完漱裹着大衣一路小跑进自己的帐篷。他们队最后输了，只能住外边一人一间的帐篷，好在还算暖和，现在也不是天冷的时候，不算难过。帐篷上方挂着小摄像机，李东海开始还想说几句话，打完招呼介绍一下，想了半天也没憋出几句，又尴尬的闭上嘴了。  
他缩在被子里等了一会，挣扎着爬起来坐到摄像机前面，镜头反衬出他的脸。李东海跟镜头对视一阵，又躺回去了。  
他实在不知道该说什么，还是躺着算了。

李赫宰在屋里坐立不安，他想去找李东海，但是镜头又没关。本来想着李东海肯定晚上要见自己，说不定会给自己打电话，然后他就顺理成章地出去。结果李东海连短信都没给发，他反复开网关网几次了，手机一点动静都没有。  
李赫宰又等了半个小时，实在等不下去了。

“你在干嘛？”

一听到这句，屋内原本各自躺着玩手机的人瞬间都坐了起来，齐刷刷看着李赫宰。后者根本没注意，倚靠床头蜷成一团，嗓音压得低低的，跟白天录节目时判若两人。  
“我刚洗完澡，一会要睡了。”

帐篷里，李东海懒洋洋地翻了个身，把被子压得更实。  
“节目里打电话没关系吗？  
“没关系...”  
“你在外边玩吗？”  
李赫宰一抬眼，另外几个人齐刷刷坐在他床上，瞪着眼睛看他半天开始做表情。李赫宰没忍住被逗得笑出声，声音变得黏糊起来。  
“哎他们在逗我，你在干嘛呢，帐篷冷不冷？”

李东海缩在被子里听到电话那边的嬉笑声，撇撇嘴，“冷，特冷。”

“啊？那个发热垫没用吗？”  
“嗯，冷。”李东海故意吸吸鼻子，带上一点鼻音“我们自己一个人一个帐篷，没事干，就躺着。”

李赫宰不知道李东海这是故意给自己下套，他以为李东海真的冷得快受不了，藏在被子下的手紧张的扣来扣去，不好意思地问他。  
“那...我过去？”

电话那边出现了短暂的沉默，李赫宰意识到什么，改了语气。  
“海哥~我过去找你玩一会吧，现在还不想睡。”

李东海把脸缩在被子里，眼角笑弯。  
“你要出来吗？”

“嗯我出去，现在睡不着。”

这一套流程李赫宰已经反复设想过几遍了，做起来格外利索，李东海还在慢吞吞跟他煲电话粥，李赫宰人已经套上大衣准备出门。他没有故意避嫌屋内的人，大大方方地开门走了，一路打着电话找李东海。  
李赫宰拉开帐篷的拉链，李东海笑眯眯地躺在里边等他，从被子下伸出手。  
“你来了呀，还挺快的。”  
李赫宰答应一声，赶紧把拉链用拉上，坐在李东海旁边四处看看，“噢，这里也放了摄像机啊。”  
“幸亏你长得帅，不然这个角度，太灾难了。”他开玩笑说道，看着李东海欲言又止。  
“说不用关，到时候直接从第二天起床剪，就放这了。”  
李东海意味深长说道“说不定一会我不小心碰着了就被关了。”  
李赫宰“噢”了一声，看了眼摄像机，没说话。他装作无聊摸了摸李东海的被，忽然想起李东海说冷，遂握住李东海的手捧在手里。  
“手凉吗？好像是有点漏风。”  
李东海摇摇头，嘴角笑容不断放大，他没说话，眼睛快速瞟了眼悬挂在一角的摄像机。一闪一闪红灯，正在录制中。  
“还好，你盖点被吧，一会就觉得冷了。”  
李赫宰答应一声，默契配合李东海从善如流。  
“那我先把外套脱了，你等我一会。”  
李赫宰装模作样地把衣服脱下来，作势要放在摄像机下边，一边挪过去一边絮絮叨叨说道。  
“哎呀你们这帐篷太小啦，我一会说不定乱碰就把摄像机关上了呢…噢！哎？海哥你看我这是碰什么了，好像关了？”

母带里就录到这里了。

李赫宰反复确认了几次摄像机确实关上了，松了口气坐下，李东海也跟着坐起来，依次关掉两人的麦。这一整天，他们终于脱离镜头了。  
“不错呀，知道我想干什么。”李东海挑眉，十分满意。他就是想演个戏，和李赫宰一起“不小心”地关掉摄像机了。

“我今晚想跟你睡。”李赫宰主动爬过来，二话不说掀开李东海的被子钻进去，在被窝里一滚，压到李东海身上。  
他一整天都碍于李东海警告自己不许惹事只能偷偷摸摸动手动脚，眼红李东海跟队友几次拥抱。想到此，他问道。  
“你为什么晚上不找我？我不给你打电话你是不是就不准备给我打电话？”  
“你为什么不联系我，不想我吗？”

李东海莫名看了李赫宰半天，轻拍了一下头“干什么，没了镜头又开始发疯。”  
他和人对视一阵，李赫宰忽然呜一声埋头，“你不想我。”  
“好好好想你，想你。你小点声，附近都能听到的。”李东海有点不好意思，虽然帐篷之间距离很远但毕竟隔音不好，不想让别人听到他们两个人在这。  
李赫宰理也不理，“海海亲亲。”

李东海没办法，只好亲一亲。

李赫宰趁机得寸进尺，“抱抱。”  
李东海无奈，“不是抱着呢嘛。”他被李赫宰压着连动都动不了，人像没听见一样，趴在他身上蹭来蹭去。  
“海海你别乱动，让我摸一下…”  
“干什么！哎…不行…李赫宰！”  
“嘘……”  
李赫宰捂住李东海的嘴，哑着嗓子说道“海海，我们小声点。”  
李东海眨着眼睛看了李赫宰半天，终于明白过来，这小子先前那一套什么亲亲抱抱的撒娇都是为了这个铺垫。  
李赫宰解他的裤子快的跟什么似的，晃神的功夫下身被脱的干干净净，兴奋的不知道该怎么办好，掀起他的上衣迫不及待落下吻。夜里确实有些凉的，李东海感觉到李赫宰吻过的地方泛着凉意，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他又羞又怒，对上带着笑意的眸子更加羞耻。悬挂在角落的摄像机只是关机，镜头仍然对着他们，附近的帐篷还有同行们，他们却躲在这里赤身裸体亲昵。  
李赫宰抬手关掉上方的灯，黑暗里握住李东海的腰。

“海海，我不进去，真的不进去。”

“你放屁！你哪次不是这么骗我！”李东海压低声音骂道“我不要，明天还要录节目！”

“不行，我想要。”李赫宰准确地吻住李东海的唇，一边糊弄一边霸道的堵住嘴不让人发出声音。  
“不骗你不骗你，先亲一亲，海海亲亲…”  
李东海稀里糊涂被压住手脚，唇上的压迫感让他快要溺死在李赫宰怀里。他也不知道白天一整天的录制李赫宰怎么还有精神，贴在一起的下身不停地律动着，两根半硬的性器互相磨蹭。  
李赫宰用力地顶着，重重的粗喘传进李东海耳中仿佛在蛊惑，他被扑在面上的热气烫的睁不开眼。

“别…别顶了…啊别顶了，赫宰…”李东海快要哭出来，眼尾已经率先红了一圈，还好在暗处李赫宰看不到。  
他刚这样想完，李赫宰便吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“要是能开灯就好了，你眼睛现在肯定是红的。”

“别顶了…我帮你…”李东海羞的快晕过去，作势要起身。  
李赫宰却按住他，将他翻过去趴好，轻轻掰开臀瓣。李东海只觉得那根热又硬的肉柱顶在自己臀缝，随后开始抽插起来。  
柱身次次蹭着后穴而过，李东海忍不住夹紧屁股，又被大手强迫分开。李赫宰不停地揉捏臀肉，好像在玩两团棉花，肆意蹂躏着。  
李东海被顶的几次发出闷哼，微微抬起臀避免前面的挤压。他想碰一碰自己，李赫宰在他身后重重一顶，他差点叫出声。

“嗯？想干嘛？”

李东海撑起上身回头，他看不太清李赫宰，只能凭感觉摩挲，终于蹭到靠过来的肩膀。  
“换个姿势吧，不想这样。”

李赫宰翻身躺到一旁，贴着李东海的背环住腰，吻了吻肩膀。他硬的发烫，合拢李东海的双腿插入腿缝。大腿嫩肉细腻滑软，他深埋以后忍不住低声呻吟，又用力顶了顶。  
他环住李东海的腰向自己贴近，顺着小腹摸到胯前，轻轻笑起来。  
“哥哥，你前边湿了，自己来还是我来？”  
“闭嘴…有人…旁边都有人的…”  
李东海艰难转过头，他快要哭了，最近的帐篷就是走几步的距离，还有不远处人在木板上走路时的脚步声。他害怕有人忽然走过来。  
李赫宰扳过他的脸堵住嘴唇，缓慢地在腿间抽插着，大手抚摸着身体，捂住李东海的嘴。他肖想李东海的大腿很久了，每一次在床上的时候都忍不住揉捏一番把玩，在今天这样的时候操一次腿，他光是想一想就兴奋。  
李东海不停地发抖，他莫名其妙地从这样的抽插中感到了快感，好像插进身体里了一样，身体自动回忆起了曾经大开大合的操弄。  
这种禁忌的快感在被捂住嘴时达到顶峰，无时无刻提醒他自己在做什么。他几乎快要哭出声，李赫宰紧紧捂住他的口鼻带来阵阵窒息，下身的快感却在放大。他伸出去去抚慰自己，跟着人进出的节奏摇摆身体，眼前闪过阵阵白光。  
李东海哆哆嗦嗦的，低声求饶也被捂在口中。李赫宰终于肯放开他，他剧烈喘息着，断断续续开口。  
“别…别再…”  
“有套吗？”  
李东海停顿片刻，点了点头。  
他只觉得羞耻到极点，黑暗中一切都依靠听觉和触觉，李赫宰摸索着替他戴上套，又重新躺回他身后。李东海搞不清楚这是要干什么，李赫宰的手指在臀缝中摸了摸，感觉到那里不停收缩不由笑道。  
“海海，你好馋，我要是今晚带润滑剂来你是不是也就同意了？”  
“你要干什么…”  
“帮你射。”  
李赫宰嘘了一声“忍住哦。”

射在套里的时候李东海整个人蜷缩起来，又被李赫宰展开抱住。他快要晕过去了，哪里都是热的，微微汗湿的身体贴在一起。李赫宰替他撸出来后停下动作，待他平复下来才放开他。  
李东海转过身去勾住脖子交换亲吻，摸着摸着变了味道，把玩着李赫宰仍然精神的下身。他正在高潮余韵之中，懒洋洋的套弄几下放开。  
“你怎么这么久。”  
“因为你馋。”

李东海在黑暗中对着空气翻白眼，他们俩不敢开灯，怕影子让别人看出不对。李赫宰用指腹蹭了下李东海的脸颊，低笑几声。  
李东海默契地将他包裹在手中上下套弄，额头抵在他胸前，羞的抬不起头来。他时常为李东海这样不寻常的害羞感到惊喜，窃取到一点旁人不得知的一面让他得意。  
谁又会想到影帝先生大胆又羞涩，谁又会想到李东海爱别人像柔软的棉花糖。  
李赫宰小声哄着，接连落下细碎的吻，他知道怎么哄骗李东海最有效，连糊弄带撒娇的把人骗的点头答应替他口。他撑着身后已经堆起来的被，慢慢抚摸李东海的头发，时不时将人拉起来接吻。捧着脸颊亲吻，诱导人触碰自己。  
李东海也依着他，容许他射到自己嘴里。夜里给李赫宰看不清，也不知道怎么回事呛到李东海了，听到人咳嗽他有些慌。  
“没事吧？”  
李赫宰想也没想，拉开上方的小灯。李东海被射上精液的脸出现在眼前，高挺漂亮的鼻梁附上一道暧昧的白浊，嘴角也被蹭上了一些。脸颊因为缺氧而潮红着，眸子湿漉漉的，昏黄的灯光下浸了水似的。  
他跟人对视一阵，忍不住弯下腰在唇上啄一口。

“哥哥你真是……”  
“嗯？”  
李东海眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，歪头不解。李赫宰又亲了亲他“没什么，我喜欢你。”

-TBC-


End file.
